Ordeal of the Night
by MateusMT
Summary: Her people killed, her organization disbanded and framed as a traitor, Integra's situation isn't favorable, but being a noble and prideful knight she cannot accept this, a plan to prove her valor is to come. Post Anime
1. prologue

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own hellsing or its related characters.**

 **A/N - This is my first time trying to write something, i have a lot to learn, criticisms are welcome but please no flammers.**

Being held as a leader at a young age wasn't easy for Integra, fighting monsters and stressful paperwork doesn't sound that appealing, but being a Hellsing, she sure tried to prove her valor and determination over the years and had successfully accomplished it, but now here she was, on the far corner of the bed, locked and handcuffed like a traitor, that situation makes a prideful person as her restless.

A loud creak is heard and two men step into the room, one wearing a suit and a top hat and the other had a military uniform and a beret.

''I hope you enjoyed the food, it's our courtesy, since we have to maintain a important person here, at least we should treat you with high quality food''. said the military man in a mocking tone.

''It's really a shame we had to lock you here Sir Integra, but you must understand that since not everything had been sorted out and there had already been a big show on the news about your organization being the traitors, we have to maintain you here, and those artificial vampires still are roaming free on London, the traitor was silenced but he probably wasn't working alone'' told the older one with the top hat.

''And some think that you could be a alliance of this traitor, and strangely your vampires just went missing, so why don't you tell us where are your two creatures hiding?'' told the military man now in a slight angry tone

''Those two vampires are my servants and my responsibility, you have no business with them'' told Integra in a serious tone. ''And i'm being kept on this place so i don't know what they're doing'.' she said as she got up of the bed and adjusted her suit.

''And you Sir Walsh'' she continued with a sarcastic tone. ''know very well how unpredictable Alucard is, as a true Nosferatu and a powerful one, he could go any place he wants in a matter of seconds''. this answer made the military man a bit uneasy but he remained silent.

''well we came here to see if you had news about your vampires and to see how you're faring, now I'm afraid we must leave, have a pleasant day Sir Integra!''. Said the older man as both men walked to the exit thought the door now opened by the guards.

after being alone again Integra sat on her bed and lit a cigar, it was of her knowledge that some members of the round table weren't satisfied with her and were waiting an opportunity to ruin her organization, and since the traitor was silenced and she was defamed on public they could just execute her and nobody would suspect it, but one thing was holding them back...

''i do believe that those men don't appreciate your family deeds master''

''Alucard'' as the word echoed through the room a tall man wearing a red overcoat appeared through the ceiling

''It's because of me and my child, that's why they're keeping you alive, since you're the only one that has the control over us they're afraid that we would go on a rampage'' said Alucard with a grin on his face. Integra looked at Alucard with a look of indignation

''I don't care about it, they defamed my organization and my family's name, we've been serving the Queen and the Country for decades and now they think they can come and ruin all that work? they sure will be surprised for what i have for them''

Alucard seemed to greatly enjoy her answer as the grin on his face became wide. ''this looks interesting, so... a plan is on the way?''

''The plan is not complete but we can already begin with it, i do have some allies and you with Walter and the police girl will help with it'' her eyes showed determination and confidence.

As Integra finished, Alucard slowly walked to the table where there had a glass of wine, he picked it up and slowly walked back to her

''Integra, my master, your orders?''the Nosferatu said before breaking the glass of wine in his right hand.

She just stared at the wine drops, and then confidently grinned.


	2. Midnight Uproar

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own hellsing or its related characters.**

 **I would like to say thanks to Zolmana, guest, PT, French Girl and Little toast for their reviews and** **everyone for favs and follows**

The chill of the night can be daunting, lonely walkers pass through silents streets leaving no more than sheer darkness behind them.

A young girl was seen wandering alone on the streets, that girl was quite peculiar, She had blonde short hair that was almost orange and red eyes that glowed in the dark.

''Here we go, i can't believe I'm going to do this'' Seras mused to herself in a tired tone, after some walk the girl reached her destination, a hospital

''Police girl, are you going to start this mission of yours?'' a voice with a sarcastic tone was heard on her mind.

''Stop teasing me master, you know that i have to do this to survive, since the Hellsing organization was disbanded we have to find blood by ourselves''

And then a chuckle was heard ''you know police girl, you could hunt from the living humans, the feel of hunting a prey, their warm blood being drained while they're in pure bliss...is quite enthralling''

For one moment she felt like mesmerized by Alucard's voice, the offer was enticing , but then seras came back to herself again and blushed, she then shooked her head to forget those thoughts, she didn't feed for days, when they left the hellsing mansion, seras picked up some blood packs with her but after some time she used all of them and hunger became a part of her life, but she couldn't hunt humans, it's just wrong

''Thank your master, but i'm afraid i'll pass, humans aren't preys, they're living beings, they think, they have emotions''

''Just like animals that humans do eat'' told Alucard with a chuckle ''but you shall continue with your goal''

''Yes master'' told the girl as she walked towards the hospital entrance, before entering she put blue contact lenses to disguise her red eyes. Inside the building, the reception was empty, at this hour of night only emergencies are occurrence, the receptionist on the far corner looked bored and was almost sleeping, Seras took a deep breath and walked towards her

''Excuse me can you help me?''the woman looked at Seras and answered ''yes miss how can i help you?''

''We-well i'm not feeling well , i feel weak and tired, and as you must see i'm really pale, i would like to see a doctor please''

''Sure miss you just have to complete this registration about your vital statistics''

''Vital statistics? registration? what is that about?

''Well miss, you've never been in a hospital before?we need this to register informations about you, like your allergies or past diseases''

''Dammit, i knew it would'nt be easy'' Seras has never been in a hospital, she never had a serious injury and when she wasn't feeling well, her father would just call a friend that was a doctor to treat her health.

''Now my child, time for you to test that power''a deep voice was heard deep in her mind

''I don't know master, it just doesn't seem right to control someone against their will''contested a nervous seras

''Now police girl! this is the perfect time to see if you can accomplish it'' alucard was getting impatient

''yes master'' when seras finished her mental conversation she realized that the woman was staring at her with a frown, seras closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then brought her hands to the woman's face, when Seras opened her eyes, they were glowing bright red

''The registration is complete''told seras a bit nervous, the woman had a confused look on her face, but when seras was starting to doubt her success the woman began to speak '' the registration...is...complete''

''I'm impressed police girl'' at the praise coming from her master she immediately was filled with confidence

''Now tell me, where are stored the blood packs?''

''They're stored...on...the fourth floor, second door...on the right''

''Thank you, and sorry that i have to do this to you'' Seras felt a bit guilty but it was necessary, and then used the elevator to go to the fourth floor.

When she got there she entered the room to complete her objective, after accomplishing it she opened the door to leave but was stopped by someone

''Excuse me miss but who are you? what are you doing here?''asked a man wearing a white coat, probably a doctor

''I-i-i'm'' stuttered seras not knowing what to say

''Security!'' screamed the doctor and then seras started to sprint as fast as she can to the stairs, but two tall men stepped in her way

''Now this is getting interesting'' mocked alucard in her mind, and then seras kicked in the gut the man who was almost caughting her and muttered ''i'm sorry''before she used her supernatural speed to go to the other way

''You seem like you're having fun, master'' a laugh was her only answer. She was running though the hospital halls but coud'nt find a place to escape

''What am i gonna do?'' and then she saw a window that led to a house roof

''What about that second power you trained? shall we try it?'' she began to think about it

''But master this is the fourth floor, what if i fail? the'll caught me and it will sure hurt a lot if i fall from this height'' she could hear that the security men was coming near

''I don't think you have a better option police girl or do you prefer to hurt those humans who are after you?'' she still was afraid but she didn't want to hurt innocent people ''i can do this'' so she backed some steps, picked her bag that was filled with the blood packs and threw it on the window direction, and almost as the same time she started to run and jumped through the window ''it has to work'' and then she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She started to feel that the air was becoming lighter and there was a burning on her skin, a chirping sound was becoming louder and louder and when she opened her eyes, her vision has changed, it was like she was looking from multiple different eyes.

So as fast she knew she had successfully transformed in her bat swarm, she started to fly towards the roof, she still wasn't that good at it so the syncrony between the bats wasn't that good, some even went astray from the group.

When she reached the ground she came back to her human self again and picked up her bag that she throwed on the roof

''I hope not all the blood packs are damaged'' this was her last thought before she jumped down of the roof, started to run and disappeared in the darkness of the streets.


End file.
